


Wanted: OPTIMUS

by bugiiwonderland (orphan_account)



Series: Optimus and his favorite Secret Agent. [3]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bugiiwonderland
Summary: Optimus goes rogue.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Optimus and his favorite Secret Agent. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617403
Comments: 21
Kudos: 21





	Wanted: OPTIMUS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/gifts).



> KP & I were talking about this pic and well, you know what happened next XD 

“So . . . I left you alone for thirty minutes and—" Jonghyun pinched the bridge of his nose unable to continue his words. He’sannoyed - no, actually, he’s freaking furious.

Especially when he was only gone for thirty minutes and Optimus - he’s beloved boyfriend - had gone AWOL, again.

He didn’t even know who to blame for this mishap.

Was it Agent Kwak and Agent Choi who were busy smoldering each other that they didn’t realize that Minhyun escaped yet again?

Was it the guards, secret agents, and whoever was in the Blue House that just let Minhyun go out without even noticing how the President’s son was alone and without any of his agents?

Or was it Agent Lee and Agent Kang who were now both fumbling as they print out flyers for the missing Optimus?

“Done! This is—” Taeyong, or most known as Agent Lee, paused midway, hand still in the air as he saw how livid Jonghyun was.

Jonghyun grabbed the flyer out of Taeyong’s hand and laughed insanely. He was so ready to throw the flyer at the two secret agents, but after seeing Minhyun’s adorable picture with Pengsoo - all he could do was laugh.

Curse Hwang Minhyun for being so adorable and insanely childish.

But then again, it wasn’t Minhyun’s fault that this happened. If there’s anyone to blame it was his bestfriend, Taeyong, and his fucking big mouth.

“Uhm, Agent Kim?” Agent Kang guiltily smiled at him. Oh right, it wasn’t only Taeyong. It was also Baekho’s fault. If only Agent Kang stopped being childish and hadn't teased Minhyun how he wasn't his "first love" then none of this would have happened. 

With a loud and tired sigh, Jonghyun motioned for Agent Kang to continue. “Uhm, Agent Kwak and Agent Choi found Optimus but hahahaha - he’s at Seoul Medical Center.”

Jonghyun groaned. Great. Just freaking great.

He glanced at Minhyun's adorable picture and took a deep breath.

“Tell Agent Kwak and Choi to not leave Optimus and also . . .” he sighed. This will be a ruckus. “Call Doctor Hwang for me, tell him to hide for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you understood why Optimus went to Seoul Medical Center and why he was furious at a certain Doctor Hwang, and understood who this Doctor Hwang - I love you.


End file.
